


Two

by fineosaur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, but also yknow.. romance cause gendrya, this might be the smuttiest thing i’ve written, too long to post to my drabble collection so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: After finding out that their partners are having an affair with one another, Arya and Gendry decide to be one another's 'rebound fuck' not expecting their one night stand to linger and turn into something more.





	1. fous n'importe où

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a one shot but i decided to break it into two parts cause it became too long.  
i want to thank thelandofnothing for being the absolute best, i love you to bits.  
also here's a small playlist for this one:  
Wicked Game - (cover) Charlotte Cardin  
Pressure - Milk & Bone  
Fous N'importe Où - Charlotte Cardin  
Two - Sleeping At Last

_ "Et nous irons comme ça, sans but _

_ Sinon celui d'avoir notre dû. _

_ Cette liberté chèrement acquise _

_ Qu'en échange de sa chemise. _

_ Et je t'en prie passe au ralenti _

_ Dans mon coeur et mes sentiments, _

_ Sois toujours dans mon infini _

_ Comme la lune l'est dans le firmament" _

_ -Charlotte Cardin, Fous N'importe Où _

Something about the way she fidgeted with the sleeves of the shirt, maybe it was the divot her frown created between her eyebrows. She looked irritated, her brown eyes didn’t even dare to meet his blue ones. Sighing, Gendry ripped open a sugar packet, pouring the contents into his coffee before letting his eyes linger on her once more. There was a level of guilt that would run through him when he looked at her, he no longer felt the rush of excitement at the sight of her. Only resentment yet still a reluctance to let go of the relationship they’d cultivated over the last two years.

“Jeyne,” he tried, softly to get her attention. Her head snapped in his direction, rather than staring at the big chalkboard menus of the café. “Why are you even upset?” Jeyne only looked at him with disdain, not even touching the drink in front of her.

Gendry drank his coffee, not caring that the drink bit at his tongue, he did not want to sit around and wait for her to point out yet another thing he was doing wrong. He’d rather go back into work with somewhat of a clear head. Preparing to slide out of the booth, he was stopped by a tall, ashen haired man.

“Jeyne, how are doing sweetheart?” The man asked. The curl of his tongue, the tone, everything about this man made Gendry’s hair stand up. His head turned from the blond haired man to his girlfriend, Jeyne looked uncomfortable at the sight of the man, yet she managed to meet his eyes.

“Griff, didn’t expect to see you here!” She spoke to him. They’d been sitting at this table for over half an hour and not a word, yet Griff, she spoke to. “This is… my boyfriend, Gendry. Gendry this is my colleague, Aegon.”

Gendry lifted a hand to greet the man, who took all his time removing his hands from his pockets, giving him the smuggest smile he’d ever seen grace a man’s face. “Nice to meet you, Aegon.”

He watched the man loosely pocket his hands once more, nodding slightly at Jeyne before leaving. His shiny hair flopping to the side as he gave a final look in the direction before pushing the door. Gendry didn’t like his smirk, or the glint his indigo eyes had. He didn’t say anything to his girlfriend, watching her twirl a strand of her brown locks, he got up, leaving with a barely uttered bye, trying not to think on the way her eyes avoided him or the lack of response.

* * *

He encountered Aegon again, a week after they’d met at the coffee shop down the road from his flat. This time, he had his own brunette on his arm. Gendry had initially thought to pretend he hadn’t seen this mystery man and just get the toothpaste and milk he’d come down to the Tesco opposite the café for. Aegon clearly did not share this thought.

“Gendry! Nice to see you again, mate,” he greeted, this time holding out his hand first, in the other was his shopping basket. Gendry shook his hand, smiling at the steely eyed woman that looked at him with curiosity. He didn’t stay, instead walking off with a wave before the man he did not know began a conversation.

He had nothing to worry about, he told himself. ‘Griff’ has a girlfriend. A particularly singular one, one whose eyes didn’t seem to leave Gendry’s thoughts, though all else about her seemed to fade away as other things wracked his brain. Her eyes though, he couldn’t seem to forget the moonlight gaze.

* * *

It may not have been advisable for the both of them to attend a party together. Not with the state of their relationship. But they had a brief moment of prosperity; he and Jeyne had laughed, kissed, danced and for once smiled. That all changed when they’d had a few drinks at said party. They went back to Hot Pie’s mostly empty kitchen for ice.

Gendry walked behind Jeyne, stopping briefly as she stumbled into him, laughing at her clumsiness. Their bubble was broken by a nasal voice.

“Jeyne! Gendry! What are you lot doing here?” Aegon asked the pair. Gendry watched Jeyne’s disposition change immediately at the sound of the honeyed voice. She pried herself off of him, looking at the grey eyed woman at Aegon’s side with contempt.

“Hot Pie’s an old friend of mine, how ‘bout you?” Gendry asked, deciding to keep his rage and intuitions at bay.

“My Arya here, is friends with the man,” he was clearly quite inebriated. With the way he stressed on certain words and the way he threw his arm around ‘Arya’s’ shoulders only to have her shove it off.

“Fuck off Griff,” she said angrily, stalking out the backdoor of the kitchen.

“Guess that leaves me with you, Jeynie,” Aegon reached out and pulled Jeyne by her waist towards him.

Gendry tightened his jaw, trying to fight the urge to deck the blond man in his straight teeth. “I think you’re drunk, Griff,” Gendry tried, slowly changing his mind as he watched Aegon’s hand trail up Jeyne’s midsection. “What the fuck are you doing? _Jeyne?_” Jeyne giggled at the movement’s of the other man’s hands, ignoring Gendry’s question. They swayed to faint sound of music from the other room, Gendry going completely unacknowledged.

He couldn’t summon the will to come between whatever had been going on longer than he’d known. Instead, the backdoor called to him, out where the grey eyed ‘Arya’ had gone.

Gendry found her sprawled upon a lawn chair, beer resting in her hand against her lap. Her eyes were hidden to him, yet he took a seat near her on the available chair. She shifted at the sound of him, handing him her beer in a silent gesture of understanding.

“How long have you known?” He finally asked her, tearing his gaze from the navy sky to look at her. She took a moment to study his face, her eyes lingering on his lips. It made him unconsciously lick his lips and watch her ponder.

“Too long,” she sighed, turning her head back to the night sky. The only light surrounding them were some yellow fuzzy lights, clearly one of Hot Pie’s DIY attempts at being a hipster. They created a warmth that a the moonlight couldn’t quite provide, even in it’s crescent absence.

“I’m out of the loop it seems,” he said, handing the amber glass bottle back to her as he let his body relax loosely on the chair.

“Fuck that, get laid, get over her,” Arya told him nonchalantly.

“Is that what you’re planning on doing?”

“Why, are you offering?” She teased, her eyes meeting his as she took a sip of her drink.

“Would you refuse if I were?” Gendry wasn’t sure where all the leaps he was taking came from. But he found himself increasingly enthralled by her demeanour.

He watched her drop her empty bottle on the grass and lift herself off the chair, half expecting her to stalk off. Instead he found her lowering herself onto his lap and cupping his jaw in her hands.

“To be clear, you’re alright with being a rebound fuck and so am I, alright?” She stated in a commanding tone whilst his jaw was still in her palm, tilting his head up towards her. Her irises looked stormy and shaded as she rolled her hips down on him, keeping her eyes fixed on his. He wondered if she’d just kiss him already, but her stare seemed hypnotic, not something he wanted to break away from. He groaned softly at the feeling of her grind down on him, making his jeans feel more and more constricted.

“So what am I, a revenge fuck?” He finally teased her as his hands ran up her thighs which were delightfully on display thanks to the pleated skirt she wore.

“Yeah. Is your ego hurt?” She countered. Her finger stroked the stubble that lined his chin as the left side of her lip curled slightly.

“Well, I don’t need to like you to fuck you,” Gendry leaned forward, his lips almost grazing hers as he talked. He watched her chew her lip at his response, her eyes darted down to his lips. He held back a grin at the way she was silenced, as if she hadn’t expected an answer to her jape.

Finally she cupped his jaw once more, this time actually kissing him. It was hard and desperate on both of their sides. The sound she made as their tongues collided almost made him want to take her right there, on the lawnchair as the party continued on inside. She pulled away from him briefly, only to stare at him, trying to catch her breath.

“Call a cab,” she ordered. Her fingers trailed down his heaving chest as he slowly processed the words. Unable to form any words he only nodded.

* * *

Gendry flicked on the light and led her into his flat, setting his keys aside before turning his attention to her. He watched her look around before she leaned against the back of his sofa and stared at him. That same grey, expectant glare she always seemed to have when it came to him.

“I don’t know if I particularly like you,” she stated in a neutral tone as she watched him approach her. She was clearly tipsy from drinks he had not seen her have at that god forsaken party.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Gendry was only inches away from her, his hands leaned on the back of the couch on either side of her. His eyes studied her face, the way she bit her lip looking amused at his responses.

Arya pulled him down roughly, kissing him as her hands fisted his t-shirt, trying to pull it off yet not allowing him to detach his lips from hers. “Take off your clothes,” She told him, her lips were barely off his when she said so.

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” He asked, laughing at her insistence yet swiftly shrugging off his t-shirt.

“If you want to make slow, gentle love, I’m really not your girl,” she bit.

“Make love? No, I was thinking more along the lines of… I don’t know, making you scream a little with my hands before I actually bend you over the sofa,” His tone was laced with sarcasm yet he would still gladly do all that he’d mentioned. He watched her eyes widen at his statement, “but it’s your call, I’m at your vindictive highness’s mercy.”

“Fuck me properly and maybe you’ll get your wishes,” she told as she smiled smugly, removing her knickers from under the skirt she wore and tossing it at him.

“If you want these back, you’ll have to come get them,” he teased, pocketing the pale blue knickers and walking backwards in the direction of his bedroom. Gendry made sure to watch her reaction as he did so, seeing her bite her lip, following him. Her skirt swayed at her hips making him stall, choosing to watch her instead of going further into the room.

Arya’s hands first met his bare chest, exploring the crevasses of his muscled torso. He leaned down to kiss her, his hands holding onto her upper arms as he guided her further into the room. When her hands travelled down to finger the waistband of his jeans, deftly unbuckling his belt, Gendry muttered a soft_ “oh yeah,”_ against her lips. It was almost too hard not to groan at the feeling of her slowly lowering his pants. Her lips left his to crouch down as she continued to remove them. Stepping out, he pulled Arya back up to kiss her, his thoughts of her on her knees put to the back of his mind.

Her soft hands were back on his torso, trailing down to toy with the waistband of his boxers before shoving him onto the bed, her lips colliding roughly against his once more.

“You realise your knickers are in there, yeah?” He murmured between kisses. Having her on his lap was beginning to get distracting. She hummed her answer against his lips, pushing her tongue past his lips instead. “I take it you don’t care?” He stated, pulling away again, now letting his hands trail up her thighs and under her skirt.

“Nope,” she lifted her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. “Do you?” She asked pointedly as her hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra and toss it aside, leaving Gendry in awe. His hands cupped her arse, pulling her closer to him and burying his head in her chest, leaving sloppy kisses over her pebbled breasts. She threw her head back at his doing, moving her left hand to unzip the side of her skirt.

“No, keep it on,” he told her, placing his hand over hers. Arya cupped his jaw with her free hand, tilting his head up to kiss him, biting down on his lower lip lightly before pulling away and smiling at him.

“Oh, you got a thing for skirts?” Arya questioned, letting herself fall onto his lap. She rolled her hips against his crotch, feeling his confined length, only thing between them being his underwear. His jaw clenched at her movements.

Gendry held her by the hip, lifting both of them before throwing her onto her back, letting himself take control. He kissed her as he ground against her, her moans muffled by his tongue. Arya’s hands were at the waistband of his boxers again, fumbling blindly as she tried to lower them. Gendry’s hand went down and removed the underwear himself, leaving nothing between them but a pleated skirt he was determined to keep on her. 

Quickly moving off the bed and towards his nightstand, Gendry pulled out an unopened box of condoms, clumsily ripping open the box in his haste and breaking off one of the foil packets. When he turned to Arya, he saw her sitting against his headboard, biting her lips as she watched his teeth rip open the packet. She lifted herself up, moving towards him and taking the rubber out of his hands, her eyes focused on him as her hands did their work of rolling the condom onto him. Gendry held back a groan, her hands on him overwhelmed his senses, making his eyes close as he stood near the bed, her hovering by him.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his again, he felt her hands wandering, exploring him. They were soft against his skin as they made their way around his shoulders, past his neck and delved into his hair. Gendry followed her lead, climbing back onto the bed, allowing her to push him onto his back as she lifted her leg over him, settling down on him. His eyes struggled to stay open as she rolled her hips, the feeling of her bare, sliding up and down his length. He let his hands travel up her legs, feeling her smooth, muscled limbs as his hands crept up her thighs. With every movement she did, his hands gripped her thighs tighter, his head consequently being thrown back against his bed. When his hands grabbed her arse, her movements were more firm as he gained some control.

Arya reached between them, first letting her fingers travel down his chest, nails grazing his torso slightly, sending shivers throughout his body. “Look at me,” she ordered him, her voice was breathy and strained. Gendry’s eyes met her grey ones, it was hard to keep them open as she held his cock in her hand, pumping a few times before aligning him with her entrance. He could see from her lidded eyes that even she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. As she slid herself down onto him, Gendry fisted his hand in her skirt, lifting it slightly as his other trailed up her stomach and cupped her one breast. He held her so tightly, he could see the red marks his hands left behind.

Gendry lifted himself off his back, groaning as she fully seated herself onto him, not yet falling into a rhythm but gently rolling her hips. He tried to follow her lips, missing as she threw her head back. Arya opened her eyes again, her eyes meeting his, her rhythm slowly building as his hands guided her. She held his face in her hand roughly, pulling him closer as she kissed him bruisingly.

Their gasps and moans were muffled by one another’s tongues. Gendry held her by the small of her back and by her hip, adding more force to their movements, but it still didn’t feel like enough.

“Agh, Gendr- fuck me,” she asked, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against him, clearly feeling the same build up he was feeling.

“As you wish, milady,” he teased, swiftly throwing her onto her back and thrusting into her roughly.

“Do not-“ she tugged his hair, kissing him fervently, “call me, milady.” Her voice was raspy yet it felt like he was doused in honey.

Gendry found it entertaining to watch the anger take root in her, such a small beautiful thing looked like it could still unleash hell when provoked. So he did so.

He reluctantly pulled away from her, weaving his hand to grab her by her waist and gingerly yet with force, flip her onto her stomach. “As milady commands,” he whispered in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder blades.

Gendry kissed his way down her back, reaching her skirt and pushing it up to reveal her pert arse, biting her cheek slightly, hearing her gasp in surprise. He gripped her waist, helping her onto her knees as he tried to align himself with her entrance once more. This time with him in control, he sheathed himself with more force, feeling her walls tighten around him as her arse came flush with his stomach.

They fell into a steady, heady rhythm, sounds of their skin and moans filling their ears. Even when his fingers locked themselves in her hair, tugging harshly, he heard her choke his name out.

His thrusts got more and more frantic as her hand came between her legs, rubbing her clit in cirlces as he continued holding her tightly. He saw her hand fall, heard her whine as she struggled to hold herself up, so he moved his hand from her hip to replace the hand that had faltered. As his fingers went in circular motions, Gendry felt her hold onto his arm, nails digging past his skin. She threw her hips back against him jerkily as she came, panting and swallowing hard. He waited for her to stop shuddering and twitching before he dislodged himself and let her fall to her back once more. Her chest heaving as she laid somewhat limp against his bed.

He sheathed himself in her again, finding his own release within a few more thrusts, biting and groaning in the hollow of her neck before collapsing on top of her.

* * *

Shafts of light peaked through his curtains, a side where they hadn’t been pulled properly. The rays seemed to hit his eyes directly, leaving black spots in his vision. Gendry rolled to his side to find his bed empty of a certain grey eyed girl. _It was for the best_, he told himself. Arya was great, full of life, feisty and honestly _a great fuck_. He was glad they could skip all the awkwardness that came with one night stands.

Despite it being just a one night stand, he couldn’t help but find himself wishing she had stayed. Something about the mischief behind those grey flickering eyes. Arya had been a whirlwind that he had suddenly found himself caught up in, unable to get himself out.

Gendry sat on the side of his bed, willing his headache to ease, lifting himself out of bed. The frigid morning bit at his skin, letting him know to either turn on his heater or put some clothes on. He did neither, he couldn’t be arsed to do anything other than stand under the steaming water of his shower, feeling the water beat down on him as he tried to will away the memories of soft hands against his skin.

She hadn’t left a number, there was no sign she was there, only his own clothes strewn across his bedroom floor. Gendry sighed heavily, tossing his clothes into his laundry basket and continuing with his day. Despite it being blatantly clear that Jeyne had been cheating on him with Aegon, he still had to listen to her side of it and end things with her properly.

A two year relationship coming to an end should have had him feeling dejected, desolate, miserable, all the ridiculous ways one uses to put their sadness into words, yet Gendry only felt fed up and tired, ready to be over with the drama of the relationship they shared.

* * *

Arriving to the flat Jeyne shared with Rhaeyns, he knocked the door, winded by the stairs he took to get to the third floor. _Why did her building not have a fucking lift?_ Gendry gathered himself, replaying the words he had told himself to say to her, wanting to be done with all this mess. Perhaps his head would ease up once he had told Jeyne to fuck off. _No that’s not right_, once he had indirectly told Jeyne to fuck off.

After not getting a response, he knocked the door again, two steady pangs on the wooden door with the number 42 in faded gold. Hearing the lock turn and the chain rattle, the door opened to reveal a brunette with the bronzy skin he knew to be Jeyne’s flatmate, Rhaenys.

“Gendry? Hey,” Rhaenys greeted him, her brown eyes showed confusion as she let him in. She was a warm woman, full of life and a great smile.

“Hey, Rhaenys, is Jeyne here?” Gendry asked her, looking around the flat and rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. _Jeyne had said she’d be here_, he didn’t want to go through small talk with Rhaenys just before he broke up with Jeyne.

“No… did she know you’d be coming? I haven’t seen you here in a while,” he followed her into the kitchen as she pulled out two beers, uncapping one and handing it to him.

“Yeah, she told me she’d be here,” Gendry took a sip from the cold bottle, “uhh, yeah things were a little rocky.”

“Rocky? Didn’t you two end things months ago?”

Gendry’s eyebrows furrowed at this, he looked into the dark irises before him, noting no joking tone coming from the woman sitting on the chair in front of him. “We- hold on, has Jeyne said that we had broken up?” Rhaenys nodded, leaning back in her chair taking a long sip from her beer.

Gendry huffed, setting his bottle on the kitchen table and running his hands through his hair before burying his face in them. What the hell had Jeyne stirred up?

“Are you two not broken up then?”

“No.”

Rhaenys’ eyebrows rose at this, chuckling as she took a gulp from her bottle. “No fucking wonder,” she said, shaking her head.

“Care to share your thoughts?” Gendry couldn’t help but joining in with laughter.

“She’s my roommate, we aren’t close, at all, but she’s my roommate,” Rhaenys stated, shaking her head again. “Here I was getting ticked off at my brother-“ she looked up to Gendry, “do you know?”

“Know what? That she’s been cheating on me with some blond twat?” Rhaenys laughed, snorted and laughed for full minutes at his sarcasm, throwing Gendry out of the loop. It wasn’t that funny, if anything it should have been a sensitive subject, he was past sensitive when it came to Jeyne so it hadn’t mattered.

“_Blond twat!_ Gods that’s legendary,” she told him, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes with the pad of her thumb.

“You know this Aegon? Or Griff, whatever the fuck his name is,” Gendry asked, watching as her smile got wider, no longer smiling. Her grin was so wide, the tops of her gums showed, displaying her mirth at their conversation.

“Know him? He’s my brother, the twat,” Rhaenys shook her head again, rolling her eyes.

“Brother?”_ Fuck, great, fucking great._ They looked nothing alike, he shouldn’t have blamed himself but the synapses in his brain went off,_ fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Yeah,” she snorted, “arsehole, we got into a fight over it and he blamed me for Arya finding out.” Gendry felt his hair rise at the sound of her name, _Arya_. He hadn’t realised his back had straightened but he definitely felt the colour rise up his neck and flush his face. “Arya being his girlfriend, she’s incredible, if he hadn’t snagged her first, I’d have definitely gone for her.”

Gendry tried not to choke on the beverage he downed, the thoughts of the previous night rushed back, _Gods he really just had to find himself in a mess, typical_. “Mhm,” he managed to choke out, trying to act natural, hoping she wouldn’t see right through him.

“Do you… know Arya?” Rhaenys asked. He was so dense, sometimes he wondered how people didn’t just outright read his thoughts.

“Hmm?” He tried acting as if he was focused on his beer.

“You know Arya, don’t you?”

“Noo, I wouldn’t say I know her, know her,” Gendry tried his best to sound as unaffected as possible, knowing he was very much not succeeding.

“Oh yeah? In what way do you know her then?” Rhaenys looked smug, like she knew exactly every detail of what happened between he and Arya.

Gendry crossed his arms against his chest, swirling his beer bottle in one hand, pretending to look fixated on the amber liquid within. “I mean, we met like once,” he told her, “twice?”_ thrice if he wanted to go by the fact of how exhausted he was from her last night._

“And you’re stuttering and turning red because you met her twice?”

“I-“ Gendry took sip of his beer, the liquid feeling warmer from the he had held the bottle, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, I see.”

“What do you see?”

“I see us becoming friends over the fact that you fucked my brother’s girlfriend.”

Gendry sighed, letting his head fall and eyes close. Fuck. “I hardly think she’s his girlfriend anymore,” he explained, sounding thoroughly unconvincing.

“So how’s Arya Stark in the sack then?” Gendry choked at her question, hearing the door open as he gathered himself. “We have a conversation to finish, time to get your bummer, dumper shoes on. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Rhaenys, for the beer and everything else,” Gendry told her, getting out of his chair and disposing of his empty bottle.

Walking out the kitchen, he leaned his shoulder against the column-like wall that functioned as the entrance and exit to the kitchen. Gendry watched Jeyne put the chain lock back in place, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder before turning to him, the smile on her face quickly falling as she saw him.

“Gendry, I- how are you?” Jeyne greeted awkwardly, dropping her handbag on the floor. She fidgeted with her hair constantly as he stared back at her wordlessly.

Gendry felt Rhaenys move past him, mumbling that she was heading out, giving them both tight smiles before darting out the door behind Jeyne. They both stood rooted in the entryway of the flat, she rubbed her hands on her pant legs, clearly nervous as he kept his silence.

“How did you make it home last night?” She tried asking, now making her way into the living room with her eyes firmly on her shoes.

“A cab,” he finally spoke, following behind her.

“Alright, okay,” Jeyne took in his words, nodding still refusing to look at him. “Are you- is everything alright?”

“Is everything alright?” Gendry laughed, his laughter was more passive agressive if anything.

“Yeah, why did you want to talk at my flat? We haven’t hung out here in months.”

“And why’s that Jeyne?”

“I- I don’t know what you mean…”

“Just say it Jeyne, say that you told your roommate we broke up. Say that you’ve been dating her brother on the side and just fucking say that you’re done,” Gendry began losing his temper. Her whole innocent act was beginning to set him off. “‘Cause I’m fuckin’ done, I can’t even stand the bloody sight of you.”

“Gendry-“ he saw the tears well up in her big brown eyes, he didn’t need that.

“No, I don’t want to hear any excuses, just admit that you’ve been fucking Aegon.”

“I’m sorry, I swear it’ll stop. Please, don’t do this,” Jeyne pleaded.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t end this, please. I made a mistake, I slept with Griff- I mean Aegon. I swear it won’t happen again.”

“What if I told you that I fucked someone else? How would you feel?” Gendry taunted, hearing his voice in his own ears, he could hear the anger in his voice. He watched Jeyne’s expression of sorrow turn to her own anger, the way her eyes narrowed as she got up from the sofa.

“You were cheating too? I should have fucking known,” she shouted back at him.

“What are you on about, ‘too’? There is no bloody ‘too’. We aren’t even fucking together, we aren’t anything after the way you were last night,” Gendry’s voice deepened. “And to be clear, no I did not fucking cheat on you, I actually tried to mend our relationship whilst you were screwing a taken man.”

* * *

In the months that went by, Gendry found himself caught up with work, family, friends, it all left him with little time to ponder much. He hadn’t realised being single after a two year relationship would leave him so filled, it felt like he had never known joy until now. Yet there would still be moments where a flicker of grey would play behind his closed lids, making him think of the soft hands that traced his jaw before burying themselves in his hair as she rocked her hips against his. _Arya Stark_, how was she still on his mind after he had been in her presence for a mere number of hours, barely even making conversation? He was so thoroughly entranced by the enigma of the woman.

Heading out to meet Hot Pie for drinks, Gendry searched his wardrobe for a pair of clean jeans, finding a pair he hadn’t worn in a while. He threw on a t-shirt, and made his way to the door. At the door he patted down on his pockets before realising _of course his wallet wouldn’t be in freshly washed jeans._ He felt the front pocket, feeling something before digging into the pocket only to pull out lacey, pale blue knickers. He smiled at the sight, tossing them into the dish where he kept his keys, taking his wallet before heading out the door.

* * *

It was winter again when Gendry decided to take a seat in the coffee shop he used to meet Jeyne at. Opening his journal, Gendry pondered over sketches as he slowly drank his coffee from the tiny white cups that had the small red logo of the coffee house stamped on it. He needed to buy eggs. There was a Tesco opposite the coffee shop, he’d go there.

Gendry wrapped himself in his coat, stuffing his hands in the pockets as the cold breeze hit him, less welcoming than the warmth and coffee smell inside the café. He rushed into the Tesco, foregoing a basket and heading straight in, glad to no longer be feeling the frigidity outside.

After spending 10 minutes wandering around the shop, deciding to pick up a few more things other than eggs now that he was there, Gendry spotted a familiar figure.

She was staring down at a box of oats that was in her hands, her brows furrowed as she examined the packet. She wasn’t wearing a coat, just leggings that showed off her _incredible_ legs, excentuating the _perfect_ curve of her arse, just looking at her made his pulse quicken. _Arya Stark, of course he’d meet her again at a fucking Tesco as he had a carton of eggs and sugar free gum in his hand_. Her soft, brown hair was tossed messily into something that was halfway through to being a ponytail but not a bun either and her sunglasses rested on the top of her head. She looked effortlessly beautiful. He watched as she tossed the box from her hand into the basket she held, her purse wedged between her arm and side. He needed to talk to her.

“Fancy meeting you in a Tesco of all places,” Gendry said to her, stopping at her side, watching as she tore her gaze from the shelves of cereal to look at him. He saw a small smile rise to her lips

“Well, _I_ didn’t expect to be seeing _you_ ever,” Arya bit back, laughing softly and glancing down at her boots on her feet before meeting his eyes. “How’ve you been?” She asked, this time with sincerity in her tone.

“Pretty good,” his eyes continued to wander, watching the one lock of hair not restrained and pulled back.

“Yeah? Are you and Jeyne still together?” She questioned, she never was subtle, that he had noticed.

“Oh Gods, no,” he shook his head a few times, his eyes now focusing back on the little storms in her eyes. He saw the corners of her eyes crinkle at his response. “What about you and Aegon, or is it Griff? I never got to ask.”

“No no, we properly ended things the day after the party.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” her expression of disgust at the mention of her ex-boyfriend shifted as she stared back at him. “But I do seem to recall that I’m missing a pair of blue knickers though.”

“Definitely not missing,” he countered, picking up the game she seemed to be playing at, “you could always, you know, drop by to get them if you want.” Gendry knew he was being bold at this point, but the smile she gave him at his suggestion told him it was the right way to go.

“I don’t think we’ve ever exchanged numbers yet, _Gendry_.”

“I can change that,” Gendry took his phone out of his phone pocket, opening his contacts and handing the phone to her. Arya took the phone out of his hands, her soft fingers brushing against his as she bit her lip and entered her number.

“Are you busy this weekend?” She asked, handing his phone back to him after giving herself a missed call.

“Not on Saturday, no.”

“Great, I’ll see you then,” she told him vaguely, walking away with her basket, looking over her shoulder at him before leaving.

Gendry stood there, rooted in the cereal aisle, excited at the prospect of seeing her again. He tried to block out the memories of the night they shared months ago, _frenzied breathing, rough kisses_, he was not in the position to have such salacious thoughts. _This could be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was too long to put into my drabble collection and i thought it just deserved it's own piece.  
i'll try have then next part up by next week.  
thank you all for reading, comments are very much appreciated x  
\- fineosaur


	2. in the comfort of your bedsheets

__you're like good water pressure  
in a cold rainy summer  
all that you can deliver  
i want it bad  
you're like good water pressure  
in a cold rainy summer  
i can feel in my fingers  
all the lust  
in the comfort of your bedsheets  
your bedsheets

_ -Milk & Bone, Pressure _

There wasn’t much light in the room, she definitely would not turn on the main light, the table side lamp was just enough to help her find her way around the room to pick up her clothes before heading out to the cab she had called. The soft yellow light emitted from the lamp at least made the freckles that littered his back, the covers were pulled back just enough to let her see the dimples at the bottom of his spine. She couldn’t see his face, only the strong back that faced her. He was worlds away, deeply asleep. _ It was better this way. _

Arya had enjoyed his company, banter aside, the few hours she spent with him had been exceptional. It almost made her wonder why anyone would choose Griff over him. She shook her head, switching off the lamp and slowly padding towards the window, drawing the curtain slightly to look at the inky sky and the lights of the city in the distance. She glanced back at Gendry’s sleeping form, outside light highlighting his silhouette, his body rising an falling steadily. 

She didn’t really want to leave. If anything she would have gladly spent the rest of the night wrapped around in his strong arms, perhaps even wake up to those clear blue eyes of his. She couldn’t, she knew it wasn’t right. Her hand almost itched to leave her number written down for him, but she didn’t. Arya knew she needed to be rid of Griff, and she’d stupidly made a decision to fuck the one other man involved in the mess he had percolated.

Arya left the room, slipping her shoes back on and heading out the door. Choosing to take the stairs rather than the lifts, she felt silly as she noted the absence of her knickers under her skirt but chuckled lightly at the thought of Gendry finding them in his pocket somewhere down the line. 

She knew she couldn’t quite show up at the flat she shared with Griff, though strutting in with a rather shameless walk of shame would definitely bring a smile to her face, Arya didn’t think she could handle his nonsense when she was on the brink of passing out, so instead, she made the cab head to somewhere she knew she’d be granted some peace.

* * *

Arya knocked two steady beats against the door in front of her. She felt worn out from the walk to the flat, hoping to either have a warm shower or just pass out immediately. The door opened rather widely to reveal a slender, raven-haired man, his hair as usual in soft ringlets, his skin looking too perfect for someone who’d been woken up in the middle of the night. He stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in before finally speaking up. 

“Is everything alright? You look worn out.”

Arya turned threw herself on the sofa, the cold black leather was uncomfortable against her skin. “I am worn out,” she explained. “Is Jon awake? Is it okay if I crash here?”

“He’s sound asleep, dead to the world.”

“Good, I don’t think I could deal with his questions right now.”

“Do you want some clothes to sleep in? Maybe you could take a shower, I’ll make some toast, you look like you could use some food.”

Arya looked up at the man that stood in front of her, smiling at him. “Gods, I’m so glad you’re marrying my brother,” she praised. “Yes to all of that, please.”

He disappeared into his and Jon’s bedroom, coming back out a minute later with clothes. “Here, this is Jon’s stuff,” he smiled at her, handing her the clothes. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Satin,” Arya told him, “you know, you might become my favourite brother soon.”

“Hey, anything to upstage Jon,” Satin joked, shrugging his shoulders before heading into the kitchen.

When she was done with her shower, feeling soft and warm in the folded at the waistband several times joggers and t-shirt of Jon’s, Arya made her way into the kitchen to see Satin sitting at the table, two cups of tea had been made and steaming, one empty plate in front of the chair facing him. She sat down on the chair, only to have him get up at the sound of the toast being done. He took the plate, dropping the toast onto it before setting it back in front of her with the butter bowl and a knife. 

She buttered her toast and took a bite, almost moaning at how good it felt to eat after hours, given that she’d missed dinner.

“What happened tonight?” Satin asked as he held his mug to his lips, blowing the hot tea before sipping it gingerly.

Arya swallowed her bite of bread, looking up at her soon to be brother-in-law. “Promise you won’t tell Jon?”

“Have I ever told him any of your things?” He countered, placing his mug back down on the table. She watched him lift it again and slide a coaster under the mug before putting it down. Arya wanted to laugh at this, she knew Jon was very adamant about using coasters at all times, saying it was a menace to get rid of the _ ‘rings of drinks’  _ left from  _ ‘uncoastered’  _ drinks.

“No, yeah, you’re right,” she sighed.

“Is it Aegon?”

“Mostly? Weirdly, no. That’s not what’s bothering me most,” Arya admitted, confusing even herself. She was clearly not thinking straight. “But I’ll tell you his bit first.”

“Lay it on me, Stark.”

“Aegon’s been cheating on me,” she told him, taking another bite of her toast. Arya watched the shock spread across his face, his mouth slightly agape. “I’ve known for a while but I haven’t been able to find a flat so I’ve been putting off confronting him about it.”

“That  _ git _ ,” Satin said, clearly getting riled up at the thought of Griff. 

“Yeah, I could tell he knew I’d found out,” Arya explained, sipping her tea but burning her tongue. “It was as if he’d find it amusing to make a joke of it. And tonight, it just got to a whole ‘nother level.”

“What did he do?”

“So we went to this party, a friend of mine was having. I promised him I’d come and Griff ended up tagging along. So I tolerated him, until…”

“Until what?”

“The girl he’d been sleeping with was there, with her own boyfriend.”

“That  _ slut _ ,” he looked more offended than she was, it almost made the whole thing laughable.

“Yeah well, he got drunk, threw himself at her. I couldn’t stand it any longer, it was humiliating,” Arya tried her tea again, it was still too hot. “So I went outside, not expecting her boyfriend to follow me.”

“Uh oh,” Satin whispered, taking a gulp of his tea and looking completely entranced in her story.

“Yeah, uh oh… that’s the bit that’s actually bothering me,” Arya told him, shaking her head. “Of all things, he’s the thing bothering me.”

“What happened when he followed you outside?”

“Well, I impulsively decided to sleep with him.”

Satin sighed heavily, dropping his head, but then chuckling at the situation. “You really are one of a kind, Arya,” he said, looking back at her, a grin spread across his face. He was a beautiful man, with all the grace and flair to make him into the best partner for Jon.

“Then I really did sleep with him!” Arya groaned at herself. “He was incredible, I don’t even understand why that girl would sleep with Griff when she had this blue-eyed sex god in her arms.” She loved the way Satin would not even bat an eye at the words 'sex god'.

“That good huh?”

Arya laughed at herself, she was way passed sleep-deprived, she had no filter at this point. “That good, yeah,” she shook her head, this time when sipping her tea it was cool enough to drink. “I’m just a bit annoyed at myself I guess. I didn’t even leave my number, it would become too much of a mess. I don’t want this Griff thing looming around me the whole time.”

“Must’ve had one hell of a cock for you to be more torn up over not being able to fuck him again than you are over your relationship ending,” Satin teased.

“You know what, yeah, sue me Flowers. I don’t give a fuck, I want out with Griff and I’m going to be homeless because of it.”

“We have a guest room you know, you could always stay here until you manage to sign a lease somewhere else,” Satin suggested, this time in a more serious tone.

“Are you sure?” She hadn’t expected the offer but was touched to have him care enough to ask.

“Of course,” he insisted. “And please, tomorrow I am driving you to your flat and you are going to end things with this prick.”

“Thank you, Satin, Jon couldn’t ask for a better husband.”

“Shh, if I run away, I’m going to blame you for pressuring me,” he joked.

“Piss off, everyone knows you two can’t wait to tie the knot,” Arya countered.

“Fine, but now I’m just going to be annoyed that you’re Jon’s best man and not mine.”

“Dude, I’ll fucking do both if you ask. But Theon would be too hurt if that happened.”

“Best not then,” he laughed, finishing his tea and pushing back his chair. Satin took Arya’s empty dishes and put them in the sink. “Okay, I’m heading back to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep and hydrate, we’ll talk more when the both of us aren’t close to passing out. And you will tell me exactly what it is that makes this man so great.”

“Goodnight Satin. I’ll tell you all about Gendry some other time.”

“Night, Arya.”

* * *

Waking up the next morning, she had momentarily forgotten the events of the last 12 hours. The party, storming off outside, her time spent with Gendry and then eventually crashing at Jon and Satin’s place. 

Arya stretched out underneath the white quilts of their guest room, not wanting to leave the warm confines but knowing she had a long day ahead of her. 

In the kitchen she was met with Satin at the stove, making crepes and Jon cutting up fruits and tossing them in his bullet smoothie maker he never seemed to shut up about.

“Mornin’ lovebirds,” Arya said, bringing both of their attention to her.

“I was told you came over in the middle of the night, almost didn’t believe it,” Jon told her, grinning before popping an apple slice in his mouth. 

“Satin, you snitch,” she joked, earning a toothy grin from the man.

“What happened with Aegon?” Jon asked, he tried to sound nonchalant but she could hear the curiosity in his words. 

“Let her eat before you pounce on her Jon,” Satin chided, flipping a crepe with ease.

“Yeah, pushy,” Arya added, sticking her tongue out at Jon who just held his hands up in mock surrender. The sound of the blender put her in a trance as she wondered how she’d pack her things, how she’d end things with Griff. It was all so messy, why couldn’t he have just broken up with her before starting all this?

* * *

Satin had driven her up to her flat, she felt tense, not knowing what she would be facing when she took the lift to the fifth floor and walked into the place she’d been calling home for a year now. Arya was pretty sure her lip would start bleeding by the way she chewed on the lower lip. It would be fine, she told herself. She knew it would. It was the uncertainty that would follow that worried her. The painful process of finding a new flat, of moving out her stuff. When reaching her building, Satin squeezed her hand reassuringly, wishing her good luck as she hopped out of the passenger seat, careful to hold her skirt down in the day breeze.

After months of keeping her silence, Arya felt a storm swirl within her. She could finally set her head straight and get rid of the arrogant man  _ Aegon _ had become. Without second thoughts, filled with determination, she unlocked the door, walking into the flat she had shared with the man. 

“Where the hells have you been?” Aegon asked, his tone clearly angered. He eyed her from the spot he’d stood up from on the sofa.

“Ah ah, shh,” she stopped him, holding a finger up in the air to silence him. It was priceless to see his face at being shut down. “Let me just put on a pair of knickers first and we’ll talk.” He was speechless at her words, only emitting a shocked sound.

When Arya made her way back into the living room, she was met with the blond man, pacing. He stopped when she walked through the hallway, staring at him with her brows furrowed.

“Why did you not have your knickers on? You’re still in last night’s clothes,” he asked her accusingly.

“My brother and his fiancé are coming to help me move out soon,” Arya stated, wanting to get him riled up.

“Did you fuck someone else?” His eyes narrowed as if he were even allowed to be jealous over such a thing.

“Someone else?” Arya repeated, trying to mock him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m asking if you cheated on me last night.”

“I wouldn’t call it cheating, we aren’t dating,” she told him. “I’ll admit though, it was almost like I had a  _ dick-epiphany _ .” She continued, she wanted to make the most of this, set him off in the best way possible.

“Wh- what do you mean we aren’t dating?” His voice rose. “You can’t just break up with me, without telling me.”

Arya wanted to laugh, he had a point, but really she wanted to say anything to get him riled up. “How about you? Did you have fun with Jeyne?”

“W-well I couldn’t leave her alone, her boyfriend ditched her at the party, that Gendry,” he said, gesticulating and looking away from her.

“Funny, wonder where Gendry went,” she taunted, throwing herself on the sofa and lifting her feet up. Aegon was still standing, watching her with narrowed eyes. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you know Gendry?”

“No, met him  _ properly _ only last night,” she said, smiling at him smugly.

“And is Gendry perhaps the man you cheated on me with?” 

“Again, I wouldn’t call it cheating,” she told him, running her fingers over the spot on her neck she knew Gendry had sucked a bruise into. “Given that… you’ve been cheating on me for months and not even hiding it.”

“We are still dating!” He shouted, his eyes following her fingers. “You can’t just fuck Jeyne’s boyfriend.”

“I doubt they’re dating anymore either, but what would I know, he and I hardly talked.”

“Gods Arya, you can’t-“

“I can’t what?” She asked, threateningly, sitting up straight and staring into his eyes, in the daylight they looked closer to purple than the usual indigo. “I feel pretty good you know.” Arya turned on the sofa, facing the coffee table and looking through the stack of books they had set there, putting aside the ones she knew were hers. “I don’t think I’ve had a proper fuck like I did last night. I can’t imagine why Jeyne would leave Gendry when he’s so much better than you’ve ever been.” She shook her head, clicking her tongue, exaggerating a sad tone.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked, walking closer to her.

Arya laughed lightly, she felt elated to get all of her anger out in a way such as this. “Gods, sorry, didn’t mean to laugh. I just, wow- why have we been together this long? You’re not the same ‘Griff’ I met all those years ago. You’re just a reflection of the man I once loved.”

“You still love me, tell me you still love me,” He sat by her, trying to hold her hands. 

“Get off,” she pulled her hands away. “We’re done, Aegon.”

“You never call me that.”

“Yeah well,” she shrugged, not understanding where her adrenaline had gone.

Aegon held onto her arm, this time she didn’t move, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. Arya heard him breathe heavily. “Let’s talk about this again later, please, you’re just angry,” he tried. He looked back up, his knuckles caressing her cheek lightly. 

“No, Griff. We can’t be together anymore,” she shook her head lightly, seeing his eyes dart down to her lips. She could feel him getting closer, she could tell he wanted to kiss her. 

He tilted her chin with his hand, leaning into her, their lips meeting softly. It didn’t feel like it did all those years ago. When it sent flurries in her stomach and made her hair stand up in anticipation. Now it just felt like nothing, she didn’t want nothing. She pulled away, her hand on the side of his face as she stared into his eyes. Arya felt the slightest twinge for their lost relationship, the friendship they once had. 

“We don’t work,” she explained softly. “You broke my trust and waved it in my face.”

He looped his arms around her, trying to pull her closer. “I took you for granted, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” he lied.

“Last night made me realise that I no longer have feelings for you. No current ones only leftover from the good times we had together. Last night I felt good… and I haven’t felt like that in a long time. I think it helped me realise that I want to be alone.” 

Arya felt him release her from his arms, he let his head drop as he gave a small nod. “mhm ok,” he barely whispered. He rubbed his face with the heels of his palms, taking a deep breath before standing up abruptly. He sniffed, she could tell he was holding back some tears, other than the ones he had just clearly shed but was trying to hide. “Well, this is it?”

“Yeah, I just need to call Satin to help me get my stuff. He went to get boxes.”

“I do love you, Arya,” he told her, holding out a hand to her before pulling it away and rubbing the back of his neck instead. 

“If you did, you wouldn’t have broken my trust like that,” she sighed. “But, at one point I loved you and I believe you might have too. We grew up and apart, it happens.”

* * *

Several months passed, Arya settled easily into her new flat. Living alone felt liberating in every way despite her mother’s insistence to make sure she’d have a ‘plus one’ to Jon and Satin’s wedding, months down the line.

Then she was in the cereal aisle at a Tesco, hearing a deep voice start up a conversation. Arya had almost forgotten how good Gendry looked in real life,  _ almost _ . In her head on lonely nights, she remembered how he kissed her inner thigh as he lifted her skirt further. Her mind would never be able to beat how it truly felt to be with him though. Seeing him in the flesh, his coat accentuating his broad shoulders as he towered over her, his smile as he talked, the way his sable locks fell into his eyes every now and then before he’d push his hair back.

It warmed her to see him again, in a way she feared but relished. Arya hadn’t expected to ever see him again, let alone end up putting her number into his phone and suggesting bluntly that she was ready to sleep with him again. She cursed herself several times in her head after the whole thing, telling herself it was her own fault she hadn’t gotten laid in a while that she was practically jumping at the chance of fucking Gendry again. So she texted him.

_ saturday night at 9 _

* * *

It almost felt stupid. To put on only a lace teddy on in the middle of winter, then over it only a coat. She couldn’t resist, she had it lying around for months from when she bought it on sale, knowing the opportunity to break out the black lingerie out would come.  _ She was right. _

Arya stood outside the flat she had so graciously stumbled out of that faithful night many months ago when she could barely feel her legs. She knocked on the door, biting her lips. As she waited for the door to open, her hands pulled tighter at the ties of her coat, wrapping the garment tighter around her mostly naked body. 

The door opened to revealing Gendry, his hair damp as if he’d just gotten out of the shower. His grey t-shirt clung to him perfectly, showing off his great arms and what she knew to be a well-muscled chest. She walked in past him, taking in the dimly lit flat once again, feeling much better about being there than she did before. 

“Would you like to take off your coat?” Gendry asked her, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked her over. His feet were bare, his legs covered in grey joggers. He looked much cosier than her.

“Mhm yeah, I think so,” she replied softly, approaching him. He smelt of fresh soap and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it flooded her with warmth. Especially the way his clear blue eyes lingered on her. 

Arya was barely inches away from him, looking up as she saw his eyes dart down to her lips before his tongue peeked out to lick his own. She went on her toes to kiss him, going back down to her feet as he leaned down into her. As he was preoccupied with her lips, her hands undid the ties of her coat, his hands throwing it off her shoulders to the ground, only pulling away when his palms met her uncovered shoulders. 

“Gods,” he choked out, taking a step back to look at her. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. “Fuck, weren’t you cold, driving up here in that?” 

“I show up in nothing but lingerie and you’re wondering if I might have gotten frostbite?” 

“What would you rather have me do, milady?” He teased, his arm circling her waist to pull her closer.

“I told you not to call me that,” she said breathily, unable to speak properly when she could feel all of him pressed up against her. 

“I specifically remember you being a little preoccupied to make arguments.”

She bit her lip, remembering how he filled her up from behind. Arya fisted her hand in his t-shirt, pulling him down into a rough kiss, kicking off her shoes and driving him into a wall. 

Gendry chuckled at her insistence, breaking apart from her to gaze at her, his icy eyes were warm and soft. “Are you trying to get me too choked to make arguments?” Gendry joked, his hand cradling her jaw.

“Maybe,” she told him, looking up at him as her hands held onto his t-shirt. “Or maybe I was thinking the other way ‘round.” Arya watched his smile fall, his chest rising as he took in what she said.

“Arya-“ his voice died as his eyes watched her lower herself to her knees. His floor was wood, she knew it would probably leave its mark on her knees, even would probably hurt after a while, but that wouldn’t stop her. 

Gendry watched her in anticipation, she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his eyes fixed on her. Arya looped her fingers in the waistband of his joggers, his cock already fully visible through its confines. She looked up to him, “Are you alright with this?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he choked out, “Gods yes.”

At his consent, Arya pulled his joggers down, sitting down against the back of her calves. She grinned at the lack of underwear under his clothing, going up on her knees properly, to be at the right height. 

Arya held his length in her left hand, stroking him a few times, feeling herself growing impatient already. His eyes were fixed on her as she held him up, her tongue trailing from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip, cleaning off the precum that spilled. The sounds he made, deep gasps and groans, spurred her on. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him in her mouth slightly then pulling away again. She brought her tongue back down again, doing the same movement of base to head, taking him further into her mouth when her tongue reached the head.

Gendry’s fingers weaved themselves in her untied hair, both hands pushing her hair out of her face and holding it loosely. As she took him further down her mouth, she felt his hand cradle the back of her head, almost as if he were trying to stop himself from guiding her into a faster pace. 

Arya pulled away until he was entirely out of her mouth, the base of his cock still in her left hand, the other hand steadying her by holding onto his thigh. She looked up into his eyes before taking him back into her mouth, her jaw opening furthest it could as she tried to get his whole length inside her mouth. She didn’t move immediately, making sure he was watching as she bobbed her head, building a steady rhythm of sucking on him. Every time she took him to the back of her throat, she moaned, knowing he’d feel the vibrations on his cock, earning a tighter tug of her head as she did so. 

He groaned her name as his head hit the wall behind him, his hands running softly through her hair. After a few more times of her taking his cock completely out of her mouth and then in again at a more rapid pace, it was clear he was close by the lack of restraint he had over his hands holding her tightly as his hips jerked unsteadily. Arya withdrew him from her mouth, holding him just above the head and making sure to direct his cock to her tongue so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the stream of his cum directly down her throat. 

Gendry’s hands fumbled to push her hair back again, his eyes closing again as his head hit the wall in his throes. He came, hot and fast, Arya tried her best to swallow him all down, yet still felt some escape the corners of her lips. 

When he was done, she swiped her tongue over the tip of his cock a final time and releasing him. She watched him from the floor, feeling his hands still loosely entwined in her hair. Arya rose up, passing her thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth, giving him a sly smile as he caught his breath. His chest heaving, Arya focused on the dazed look in his eyes, ignoring the pain she felt in her knees or the pins in her calves.

“Fuck,” Gendry’s voice came out raspy. He closed his eyes again, a smile played at his lips, showing off his teeth. “You are- fuck, yeah you win, no arguments here.”

His eyes met hers and suddenly she was whisked into a deep kiss, his tongue against hers, making her moan. Gendry's hand held the back of her head, fingers in her hair. He held onto her tightly yet gently, his big hands engulfing any part of her they laid on. Her own hands fingered the edge of his t-shirt, lifting it up off him as they momentarily detached from each other’s lips. 

She watched him in awe, sinewy body moving as he pulled his joggers up again. “Would you like a drink?” He asked, beaming back at her. Did he realise how fit he was? His smile, lit up his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Arya followed him when he came out with two beers, settling on the sofa.

“I don’t think I’ve said ‘hi’ yet,” Gendry asked, his head leaning back heavily against the sofa. His smile never seemed to leave his face as he stared back at her, his clear eyes constantly lit up by it.

“Ah well, you win some you lose some,” Arya shrugged, smiling back at him as she took a sip of the beer he had handed her. 

“So, why didn’t you leave your number?” He questioned wearily, meeting her eyes only for a second.

“It was a bit messy, it would have gotten messier if I had,” she told him.

Gendry nodded firmly, “Smart,” he noted, sipping his own drink as he sat there bare-chested. 

They sat their in mutual silence, there was a certain comfort yet tension in the tranquility. It was a breather. Arya realised she didn’t know Gendry though she felt so readily solaced in his presence. 

“Y’know, this might be the first proper conversation we’ve had since we’ve met,” Gendry added, chuckling lightly as his eyes trailed over her body.

“And to think, my knees already hurt,” Arya joked back. At this, he began laughing and choking on the gulp he’d just taken.

“Gods, you’re terrible,” he said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Trust me, I know,” she countered, grabbing his beer out of his hand and placing both their bottles on the coffee table in front of them. Gendry didn’t even question her, he just seemed to watch her in awe as she took the reins. 

Arya threw one leg over to the other side of Gendry, straddling him swiftly yet not sitting down on his lap just yet. He swallowed heavily at the sight of her so close to him, seeing as her lace-clad bust was the thing his eyes met first before looking up at her. He looked drawn in, exactly how she wanted it to be. Arya held his jaw in her hand, tracing her thumb along the line his close-cropped beard was, leaning down slowly before capturing his lips in an ardent kiss. As they explored one another’s mouths, Arya felt Gendry’s hands on her. His hands crept up her legs, giving her arse a tight squeeze before continuing further north. As his hands brushed against her sides, feeling his warmth through her lingerie, they finally rose to her breasts. Cupping one of them tightly and massaging as his other hand settled at the small of her back. 

She finally let herself settle on his lap, hearing him groan softly as she rocked her hips down on him. Arya pulled away, she saw his eyes search hers as she did so.  _ She needed to talk to him _ , but as she looked back at him, the only words she wanted to be leaving her mouth anytime soon were his name, ‘yes’, ‘fuck me’ and ‘gods yes’, so she listened to that voice instead, kissing him again, harder than she had just a minute ago. _ She’d talk to him when her legs no longer worked _ , which would give her plenty of time to say those words.

Whilst caught up in her thoughts, she found herself being thrown onto her back, feeling the scratchy fabric of his sofa against her skin. He lifted himself off the sofa and stood in front of her as she sat up properly, staring at him, confused as to why he was just eyeing her. Gendry was tall, he easily towered over her when they stood, now, he just looked like a tree she wanted to climb. 

He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her. His silence made her hair stand up, his focused, blue glare didn’t help. This time, he was the one lowering himself to his knees.  _ At least he had a rug and his joggers between that wooden floor and his knees.  _

Gendry leaned in to kiss her again, her hands going into his thick, black hair. Arya felt him begin to lower the straps of her lingerie, which she subsequently helped him with, both their hands deftly peeling the lace off of her until she was completely bare to him atop his oddly coloured sofa. 

“You’re brilliant,” he told her, smiling amusedly.

Arya couldn’t seem to understand how he could go from passionate and heated to this giggling boy who presumably had never seen a naked woman. “I’m naked on your sofa, you can do better than brilliant,” she teased. He raised his eyebrows at this, leaning forward to lay a kiss right between the concave of her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Her hands found their way back into his hair. She felt his beard tickle her stomach as he travelled further south, a smug smile on his lips. 

“I could do better,” he told her, his lips moving to her inner thigh. Gendry held onto her, pulling her forcefully so that her body was angled closer to him. 

“You sound awfully sure of yourself,” she countered, trying her best not to let her breathy voice betray her anticipation. Gendry only continued looking up at her, placing her leg over his shoulder without leaving her eyes.

“I’ll leave that for you to decide,” he taunted, just then he crept closer between her legs. 

Arya threw her head back, not knowing when his tongue actually came down on her. With her eyes closed and hands fisting his hair, she couldn’t tell exactly what it was he was doing. She did know how good it felt, the way his tongue moved, the change of pressure he was using and the occasional sucking down on her clit which made her buck her hips, holding his head in place. 

When he pulled away, his eyes meeting hers as she lifted her head off the sofa.  _ Cocky bastard _ , she thought seeing his twinkly smile. His finger slipping inside her caught her by surprise, causing her eyes to flutter when his mouth was back on her and a loud moan escape her lips. He is rumbling laugh sent shivers up her spine.

“Fuck-“ she whined, feeling another finger enter her. Arya arched her back against the sofa, she was pretty sure at this point her nails had left crescent marks on the back of his neck and ones that would be hidden by his dark hair. 

Gendry pulled away, but his two fingers stayed inside her, pumping and then he’d curl them, making her toes curl in turn. “How’s this for better?” He asked.

“Oh Gods, you’re the worst,” she breathed, her voice strained, knowing she was close to her release. 

“Come on, cum for me,” he whispered, his eyes narrowing as he stared back at her. 

Arya felt her heart pumping, knowing how close she was but not wanting to do anything at his command. “Don’t-“ she writhed, “tell me what to  _ do _ .” The ‘do’ left hanging as the heel of her foot dug in his back.

“As you wish, milady,” he mocked, his fingers curling and hitting just the right spot. Just then his mouth was sucking on her clit once more, she couldn’t hold back now. Arya tugged his hair tighter than before, the leg propped on his shoulder tightened around him as the other wrapped around his side as best it could. She choked out his name, bucking her hips involuntarily, almost riding his face. Gendry’s hand bruisingly held onto her thigh that laid on his shoulder until she had no force left in her to keep him in a headlock. 

He pulled away, smiling at her and wiping his glistening beard with the palm of his hand. “Not only did you cum when I asked but you also did so at  _ milady _ , so how was better?”

Arya’s laugh barely came out, she still tried to catch her breath. “I’ll argue that once I’m able to feel my body again, I swear I’ve gone numb,” she replied. Gendry dropped to the sofa, sitting by her and just watching her. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her softly.

“Right back at you,” she said on instinct. _ Fuck, why was her brain incapable of being normal for a single second?  _ He only laughed lightly at her words. 

Gendry turned and laid his head on the armrest of his sofa, his one foot stayed on the ground as the other stayed bent, propped up on the sofa. Arya crawled between his legs, her hands on his sides as she kissed her way up his chest. She heard him moan softly as her lips kissed his throat softly. 

“Look, we should probably talk about this,” Arya suggested, pulling away and settling to lay on his bare chest instead. He lifted his head slightly, folding his arm under it to give him a better angle to look at her but still stay comfortable. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

_ I’m not ready to be in a relationship.  _ “I’m not looking for anything serious,” Arya said.  _ I’m not ready to trust someone else yet. _

“Oh?” 

“But I like being with you,” she continued. 

“So what are you suggesting?” Gendry’s eyes searched hers, his finger was tracing circles on her back.

“I’d like to see you again.”

“But?” 

“But, I don’t want a relationship,” she said it quickly, hoping to get over it, hoping he’d understand. He stared back at her, his finger stilling. Gendry sit up, forcing her to get up off his chest as well. He still hadn’t said anything, his eyes were on her though. 

His hands were suddenly pulling her closer, they cupped the sides of her face as he kissed her. It was forceful but somehow soft and full. Arya closed the distance between them by straddling him once more. She felt heated all over again, her skin tingling over the trail his hands left. 

Gendry pulled away slowly, leaving her still wanting. “I’m not looking for a relationship,” he told her, his voice raspy. He looked ready to say more, but instead he held her tightly and lifted the both of them off the sofa, her legs wrapping around him tightly. “But I think we could have some fun.” He finished, carrying her into his bedroom. 

“Only thing is, you aren’t allowed to fall in love with me,” she teased.

“Oh yeah, not a problem, milady.”

Gendry dropped her onto his bed, placing himself on top of her as he began to kiss down her body once more. Arya’s hands always seemed to gravitate to his hair, tugging on it as a reaction to his lips moving on her skin. She pulled him up to bring her lips to his, using her strength to flip them over, biting her lips as she looked back at him in triumph. She continued kissing him, grinding her hips against him through the joggers he still wore.

Arya pulled away slightly, kissing him again softly before sitting back up on him. “Condoms?” She asked. 

Gendry gestured to one of the nightstands, “First drawer,” to which she followed, tearing off one of the foil packets. 

She opened the packet, slipping the latex rubber, pleased to find that he was shedding off his joggers as she did so. He leaned up as she approached him, to which Arya just pushed him back down on his back, placing herself on his lap. Gendry’s eyes fluttered closed when she began pumping his hard length with one hand, taking her time before rolling the condom on. 

“Need any help?” He breathed, still trying to be snarky. Arya responded by rolling it down carefully then taking him in slowly by the tip. Gendry groaned, seeming to forget his mocking. Arya aligned him in place, picking herself up off his lap so that she could easily take him in, in one movement. 

“Look at me,” she told him. He listened, his blue eyes engulfed by his pupils, the vein on his neck visible as he looked up at her. 

Arya sat down on his cock, sheathing him swiftly. She moaned at the feeling of him filling her up, taking her a moment or two to properly adjust to the feeling of him inside her. She was glad to hear his groan rumble deeply through him, his eyes unable to stay open. 

She started with a slow pace, feeling his hands creep up her thighs as she built up her rhythm. When his hands moved to her stomach, trailing up to cup her breasts, Arya placed her own hands over them. His eyes met hers again, her pace growing faster. She pried his hands off, leaning down to kiss him, placing his hands above his head. Arya pulled away from his lips but kept his wrists locked in her hand. She felt him try to release his hands, she smiled at him. 

“Don’t move,” she dared him. He looked ready to move when she let go, but then she quickened her rhythm, silencing the thoughts he was clearly having, making him groan her name. “Look at me.” Arya told him, watching his eyes open.

Arya brought her hand between them, using two fingers to touch herself as she continued riding him. “Arya, please,” Gendry whined, wanting to make use of his hands. She kept going, moaning his name louder than she normally would, just to get him riled up. 

When she felt herself close to her climax, Arya knew she wanted his strong hands on her. She touched herself for a bit longer, her other hand cupping one of her breasts as she tried to maintain her pace. 

“Gendry-“ she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. “Touch me, please.” When his hands didn’t meet her skin immediately, Arya stared back at him. His smug smile told her that he didn’t listen on purpose. “Gendry-“

Suddenly he lifted himself off the bed, his hands holding her by the waist as his lips crashed into hers. Arya held onto him, her arms thrown around his neck as her fingers weaved themselves in his thick black hair, her other hand leaving what she was sure would be scratches on his back. Gendry flipped them over, putting himself on top, not missing a beat before thrusting further into her roughly. 

His hand barely made its way between them, fingers barely brushing on her clit when she felt orgasm come, her walls quivering against his length. Gendry kissed her as she came, her moans muffled by his tongue against hers. He pulled away soon after, groaning in the hollow of her neck as he met his release soon after. Arya tugged at his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist tighter.

Before letting himself collapse on top of her, he unsheathed himself. Getting up to dispose of the condom then lying by her on his bed. Arya lifted her head, letting him bring his arm under her to pull her into his embrace. His chest was still heaving from his climax, his heartbeat under her ear as she laid on his chest. 

* * *

Gendry awoke this time to find a brunette beside him. Her back faced him, he could see the ridges of her spine that descended, the rest of her covered by the quilt on top of them. His arm was wrapped around her waist, underneath the covers, he was sure it was beginning to feel numb, but he wouldn’t dare to wake her. She looked at peace in his arms. He raised his other hand to gently push back the hair that covered her face from him. Her lips were parted, her breathing shallow and steady. 

He wondered what he might’ve been thinking when he told her he’d be okay with casual.  _ He wasn’t thinking.  _ Now that he was, he found himself wanting to know more about her outside of just sex. _ This was good too, it would be, _ he thought. 

Gendry pulled Arya in tighter, softly kissing down her shoulder till he reached her neck and began leaving kisses there too. She pushed back against him, moaning softly at his kisses. Gendry felt himself harden at the feeling of her grinding back onto him. 

He could tell she had woken up by now, by the way, she was pushing her arse onto his erection. He felt her hand pat down till she held his hand in hers, guiding it down her stomach, hinting to go lower. Gendry listened to the unsaid words, his fingers trailing down her folds, twirling slightly as they travelled. He could already feel the moisture that had begun to gather there, using it as his way to insert one finger into her. Her breath hitched at the digit inside her, her hand in turn finding its way into his hair, reaching behind her. Gendry used his other hand, the one tucked underneath her, to slide up and cup her breast as he slid another finger inside her. 

“Good morning,” he told her, his voice slightly muffled by her neck before going back to leaving kisses there.

“Morning,” she breathed back.

* * *

Arya sat facing Gendry. Her arm was folded on top of the backrest of his scratchy sofa, her one leg beneath her, the other on his lap. He, in turn, was massaging the foot, using mostly his thumbs, his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. It had been three months, and those mere months somehow felt so much longer in her mind. 

“I’m wearing an awesome black suit and you will be there on my arm,” she told him. “You have to say yes, there’s no backing out.” Gendry sighed, turning his head to look at her.

“What if I’m busy,” he countered. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, she knew he wasn’t busy that day.

“I know for a fact you won’t be, so please just come,” she pleaded.

“It’s a wedding, Arya, a wedding where I won’t know anyone,” he whined, his grip on her foot loosening.

“You’ll know me. And I bet you look good in a suit, we could even upstage the grooms,” she teased, “wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Yeah, but will you be able to keep your hands off me throughout the whole reception?” Gendry countered.

“Well I wouldn’t necessarily have to,” she hinted, “plus, then I wouldn’t have my mum throwing gross unmarried men at me.”

“Fine, I’ll come with you,” he acquiesced. He stayed silent for only a moment before looking back at her. “So are you going to introduce me as the guy you fuck every other day… or?”

Arya snorted then got up clumsily got up from where she was sitting, trying to make it onto his lap. He held her waist to help her, easily putting her in place.  _ He looked warm and comfortable _ , she leaned into him, kissing him softly, feeling herself smile against his lips. 

His hands crept under the t-shirt of his that she wore, trailing up her back. Arya pulled away, leaning her forehead on his and rolling her hips on him. She felt him harden beneath her, hearing his groan. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, his voice deeper than it had been. Arya opened her eyes to see his deep blue ones staring back at her. 

“Would you prefer if I introduced you as my date?” She questioned. Gendry removed his hands from under the t-shirt, instead holding her by the back of her head as he kissed her harder. She met him with just as much force, her hands fisting in his t-shirt.

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

* * *

At this point, he wondered why it was that they weren’t dating yet. He and Arya were practically in a relationship, they did everything aside from actually admit that they were together. Gendry fiddled with his tie slightly before locking his car doors and heading into the venue, which was just Arya’s family home.

It was a sea of unfamiliar faces, nature and the feeling of the ground beneath his shoes. The ceremony was something short of a garden wedding, where the garden was practically a forest with chairs and a dais set up. 

Gendry sat in an empty chair in the fourth row of seats, hoping he wouldn’t be obscuring anyone’s view during the ceremony. He waited for what felt like an eternity before the chattering of the wedding guests ceased and the organs began playing. Arya made her way to the dais, arm in arm with a dark-haired man he figured was Theon, behind them, several other groomsmen followed, most of which had auburn hair he knew to be that of Arya’s siblings. 

When she spotted him, she gave him a small smile before focusing on the grooms. Jon was a tall lean man, his dark brown hair much like Arya’s. His soon to be husband, Satin was a graceful looking man, his hair was dark and fell in ringlets, his smile matched Jon’s, the both of them beaming with the excitement of their union. 

He watched the dais where Arya stood, behind her brother Jon, in her suit. She pulled one off better than he did, and she gladly accepted it when he told her. He knew words were being said, yet he heard none of them. He was entranced by her.  _ How did he let himself fall so deep? _ She met his eyes, smiling brightly at him, winking before looking back to her brother and his groom put on each other’s rings. Gendry wondered what he’d do with himself, knowing he was on thin ice, so close to falling in love with her. 

Jon and his raven-haired husband kissed, behind them Arya discretely wiped the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes. Then her eyes met his again, she smiled, her brows furrowed slightly at being caught, his stomach fluttered at her glare.  _ He was fucked.  _

* * *

The reception was held inside the Stark ‘Manor’, or that’s what Arya called it, it was her childhood home. To him it looked like what he pictured a mansion to be like,  _ but what did he know _ . It went by smoothly and went by quickly. Though he found it only enjoyable when the thing was pretty much over. 

Gendry sat by Arya, she explained Jon’s freak out over not having his ‘lucky’ tie pin in vivid detail. He watched her go silent when it was announced that the newlyweds would have their first dance. Her smile was beautiful, her eyes steely and twinkling as she watched the love between her brother and her new brother in law. He never expected to be in this position. Sitting alongside a woman he was pretty sure he didn’t want to spend a day without. 

The initial awe of watching the two men enjoy their marital bliss was cleared. Arya turned back to him, asking him if he wanted to a drink, not waiting for his answer before pulling him to the open bar and ordering a glass of champagne for each of them. 

There was a silence that permeated between them as they made their way back to their seats. Her eyes seemed to linger on him, only she would look away when he’d try to meet her gaze. Then suddenly other couples began dancing as well.

“Dance with me,” she told him, holding her left hand out. Gendry took her hand without question, rising up with her and leaving his half-filled glass on the table besides them.

“For the record, I doubt I’m any good at this,” he admitted, taking her waist and following her lead.

“Well it doesn’t have to be good, as long as you don’t scuff my shoes, we’re good.”

“I can’t make any promises for that,” he joked back. Arya laughed softly, glancing down before meeting his eyes. She only smiled, not saying anything to counter him. “Is everything alright?” He tried.

“Hmm? Yeah,” she answered, sounding utterly unconvincing.

“You can do better than that,” he teased. This at least brought a grin to her face, her smile reaching her eyes this time. “What’s wrong.” He asked softly, bringing her closer. They continued swaying to the slow tune of the music. Her eyes seemed to glitter as she stared back at him.

“It’s stupid,” she mumbled.

“I can handle stupid. That is, according to you.”

“We shouldn’t do this here,” she said vaguely.

“See, I knew you wouldn’t be able to make it through this without wanting to fuck me,” he mocked.

Arya scrunched her face at him, shaking her head at him. “No, bad joke, you know you’re getting lucky sometime soon.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s going on?” She looked at him for a second, almost looking ready to answer before laying her head on his shoulder, her face turned away from him. “Tell me, please?”

“Okay, just let me think of words,” she agreed softly. It took her another minute of them shuffling and swaying to the instruments, everyone around them seemed to dissipate. “I don’t want just this.” She finally admitted.

“And what exactly is this?” He questioned, except he was basically speaking to her hair.

It took another moment before she actually lifted her head off his shoulder and her grey eyes met his. “You and I,” she articulated, this time with a little more confidence. “I don’t want to not date you.”

“You want to date me then…”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “Yeah, I think.”

“Right, so you want a relationship?” He asked, only to be met with wide eyes. “And here I thought I was the one banned from falling in love.” Gendry japed.

“Hey! I’m not joking,” she pouted.

Gendry leaned down, kissing her softly, pulling her closer by her waist and entwining their fingers. “You want me in more ways than one,” he joked, smiling widely.

“Well, what do you want?” Arya questioned.

“Oh, I don’t listen,” he said, kissing her again, smiling against her lips. “If all these people weren’t here, I’d gladly bend you over a table and let you know how much I want to date you.”

“At times like these, I truly hate people,” Arya beamed back.

“So what does that make us?” Gendry asked her.

“I dunno,” she shrugged.

“Mhm, do I get to call you my girlfriend?” 

Arya scrunched her nose at him, nodding in acceptance. He leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled away, guiding him away from the ‘dancefloor’. 

“Let me show you my room,” she told him as they walked alongside one another, her hand travelled down his arm to entwine their hands.  _ If he wasn’t sure whether he’d fallen in love with her, he was now.  _

“Lead the way, milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and for the incredible feedback on this!!  
it really means so much that you all take the time to read, comment and leave kudos on my work.  
sorry it took so long to get this up, i've been so busy and as you can see this last part was super long.  
lots of love  
\- fineosaur


End file.
